United
by SwiftSilver
Summary: When the Demon wolf pack decides it wants the lands of Moonwatcher Valley and around it, the Moonwatcher pack must join with it's enemy packs...If only it was that easy. KaixRei. o.o Weird, I know
1. Chapter 1 The Moonwatcher pack

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own this plot and I own anything that isn't from Beyblade. o.o Right. Moving on.  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess. o.o For KaixRei yaoi pairing. XD Oh my god. This is going to be such a weird story. *Shakes her head* This is crazy.  
  
Summary: The wolf pack of Moonwatcher's Valley have lived a pretty quiet life, hunting and patrolling their lands. But something has come to their lands and the pack territories around them. In order to fight off the enemy that has appeared, the Moonwatcher pack must join forces with the four packs around it. If only it was that easy...  
  
Notes: As I said in...one of my other fics: I had the urge to write a Beyblade fic with the Bladebreakers as wolves. :) Well, here it is. Yeah. I was going to wait to type it but I couldn't resist the urge to do it NOW. ^.^ So...Yeah. Here's a bit of information:  
  
The Moonwatcher Pack:  
  
Alpha Male: Kai  
  
Alpha Female: open(Never occupied ^.-)  
  
Beta Male: Dranzer  
  
Beta Female:   
  
Gamma Male: BlackWind  
  
Gamma Female: MistRunner  
  
Delta Male: NightRoamer  
  
Delta Female: RainStorm  
  
Epsilon Male:  
  
Epsilon Female: WinterDrifter  
  
Omega: Chaser  
  
The MountainRage Pack:  
  
Alpha Male: Rei  
  
Alpha Female: open (Never occupied ^.-)  
  
Beta Male: Drigger  
  
Beta Female: RavenWings  
  
Gamma Male: open  
  
Gamma Female: IcePaw  
  
Delta Male: Open  
  
Delta Female: ShadowPaws  
  
Omega: SkyHunter  
  
The Emerald Forest Pack:  
  
Alpha: Kenny  
  
Alpha Female: Open  
  
Beta Male: Dizzi  
  
Beta Female: Open  
  
Gamma Male: Open  
  
Gamma Female: Spring  
  
Omega: Autumn  
  
The Crystal Creek Pack:  
  
Alpha Male: Max  
  
Alpha Female: Open  
  
Beta Male: Draciel  
  
Beta Female: Open  
  
Omega: RiverBlaze  
  
The Scorched Lands Pack:  
  
Alpha Male: Tyson  
  
Alpha Female: Open  
  
Beta Male: Dragoon  
  
Beta Female:  
  
Omega: DarkEyes  
  
The Demon Pack:  
  
Alpha Male: DemonFire  
  
Alpha Female: BlazingFury  
  
Beta Male: BlindRage  
  
Beta Female: ListlessWanderer  
  
Gamma Male: BurningRage  
  
Gamma Female: HowlingFury  
  
Delta Male: CagedWrath  
  
Delta Female: DemonFury  
  
Omega: Hatred  
  
-United-  
  
Chapter 1- The Moonwatcher Pack  
  
The scent of caribou awoke Kai in the early light of the morning and he lifted his head to get a better look at the cow and her calf that grazed in the grass below his hill. After watching them for a moment, he looked around him at the alert pack. They'd awoken at the sound of Kai lifting his head and had soon caught the scent as well. All seven wolves looked to Kai for instruction. Careful not to move to quickly, Kai got to his feet and waved his tail slightly to indicate that he wished to go after the mother and her calf. Dranzer, Kai's Beta, moved to his side.  
  
"Her right hind leg is injured." Kai said softly, eyeing the cow as she grazed. "Don't worry about the calf. Chaser will take care of it for us." Kai slowly led his pack to the left side of the hill in order to bring them down the slope and into the valley below while staying behind the caribou mother.  
  
Chaser, the pack omega, slunk off to the front of the caribou to distract her. As soon as the cow saw him, her head came up and she braced her feet, snorting a warning to Chaser. Chaser growled at her and feinted an attack. She made to strike Chaser with a sharp hoof but was stopped when Dranzer leapt on to her back and buried his fangs into the back of her neck.  
  
The caribou bellowed in shock and tried to toss Dranzer off of her back as Kai signaled for his gammas, BlackWind and MistRunner, to attack the cow from her left side while his deltas, NightRoamer and RainStorm attacked on her right. While they did their job, WinterDrifter, the Epsilon female, latched on to her injured leg and tugged at it. All the while, Chaser was busy taking down the cow's calf. Kai barked a warning to his Deltas and they back off as the cow fell on her right side.   
  
Dranzer leapt from her back as she fell and landed near the deltas. The gammas continued to stand rip at her side while Kai leapt at her throat and latched on to it. In seconds, the cow stilled and the pack howled their victory to the skies.  
  
Chaser joined in from where he stood over the calf he'd taken down.   
  
Kai stepped forward and began to eat. The rest of the pack sat down around the kill and waited patiently for their turn at the kill. Since Chaser had taken down the calf on his own, he was allowed to eat it without being bothered.  
  
Once the pack had it's fill, they settled down around the remaining kill and dozed as the ravens took their turn with the caribou.  
  
O.o That was a lovely first chapter. Yes. Short, I know. But the first...five chapters? Six? Well, they'll all be kind of short. They're just the introductions to each pack. Uhm...We'll introduce Rei's pack next. I think, next to the Demon pack, Kai has the most members. The Demon pack has 9, Kai's has 8, Rei has 6, Kenny has...I think 4. And Tyson and Max have 3 each. :) Tyson can't handle any more than that. :P Well, hope you liked this even if it was short ^.- And YES. Two of ou wolves are gay XD Interesting thoughts. And YES, it will be Kai and Rei. DUH. Who else would it be? :) Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
The only creature that never lies is the wolf that stalks the night - SwiftSilver(AKA Wings AKA RavenWings)  
  
Kai- Silver with crimson eyes and two blue streaks on both cheeks. His lower scruff is white and he has a thick, black streak that goes from between his ears to the edge of the white on his scruff. (Largest of the pack)  
  
Dranzer- Dark red wolf with orange eyes.  
  
BlackWind- Black wolf with silver, wing-like marks around his eyes. Has green eyes.  
  
MistRunner- White wolf with gray eyes. (Smallest of the pack) Kai's younger sister(Same age as Rain)  
  
NightRoamer- Dark navy wolf with bright blue eyes  
  
RainStorm- Silver and white swirled fur with amethyst eyes. Kai's younger sister. (same age as Mist)  
  
WinterDrifter- White wolf with blue eyes. Kai's sister(same age as Kai)  
  
Chaser- Charcoal wolf with brown eyes 


	2. Chapter 2 The MountainRage pack

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade but I own everything else in this that isn't from BB. :)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing (As weird as that sounds o.o)  
  
Notes: :) Once again, I'm typing the second chapter before I even post the first. Damn. Good thing this is short. I just got the sudden urge to type the next OE chapter o.o Yeah. Here's the second chapter.  
  
-United-  
  
Chapter 2- The MountainRage Pack  
  
An echoing howl reached Rei's ears and he turned his head, recognizing the voice as his Beta female, RavenWings. After listening to her howl, he howled back to announce his location. He'd gone off on his own while the others were still sleeping and they'd obviously awoken now.  
  
A black wolf appeared over the ledge above Rei and barked at him. Rei looked up and saw RavenWings. "I'll be up in a minute." Rei responded.  
  
"You should stop going off alone like that, Rei." RavenWings said, looking around. She'd been restless all week. She had told Rei that she could sense her brother's back lurking around the Moonwatcher Valley below the mountains and she felt they were up to something.  
  
"I'll be fine, Wings. You said that DemonFire was in the valley. I doubt he's going to bother us any. No one ever does." Rei said.  
  
"I know...I'm just worried." Wings said, sitting down and folding her black wings. "You know he scares me..."  
  
Sighing, Rei leapt to a ledge below the one that RavenWings sat on and then up to stand beside her. "Come on. We should start the hunt." Rei said, looking down on his pack. "ShadowPaws." Rei called. The white wolf with black paws looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you join the hunt today?" Rei asked.  
  
"I think I can. My leg is no longer sore." ShadowPaws said.  
  
"Good. We're going to have to hunt on the border. The sheep have moved down there while the lambs are weak." Rei said, leaping down to the flat area where the pack was resting. Drigger, Wings' mate, stood up and stretched.  
  
"Who's hunting where?" Drigger asked Rei.  
  
"You take Wings and IcePaw and see what you can get out of the rams. ShadowPaws, SkyHunter, and I are going to see if we can find the ewe that injured Shadow." Rei said before starting off down the side of the mountain, leaping from ledge to ledge. ShadowPaws and the omega, SkyHunter, followed. After a while, SkyHunter stretched her wings and launched into the air to circle above the sheep. The sheep didn't have very good eyesight and, even if they had, SkyHunter almost blended with the sky and the sun was shining right above her, preventing her from being seen until too late. Drigger, RavenWings, and the wolf with the white paw pads, IcePaw, went down the mountain, heading for the rams. But something startled the sheep into flight before the pack could get down   
  
When they reached the bottom, all of the sheep were gone and they stopped to stare at the two wolf packs on the other side of the border between the MountainRage territory and the Moonwatcher lands.  
  
The alpha of the Moonwatcher pack was face to face with DemonFire, the brother of RavenWings and father of SkyHunter.  
  
XD Oh my god. My Word dictionary was WRONG for once *Cackles* I went to make sure that 'ewe' was the right word for a female sheep so I looked it up in the dictionary/thesaurus thing and it listed these words for 'ewe': animal, buck, male sheep, ram, sheep, wild ram, big horn. :) But I looked it up in both of my book dictionary because I was POSITIVE that it wasn't a male sheep and it says in both dictionaries that an ewe is a FEMALE. *Snickers* Anyway, I decided not to type OE write now. Not in the mood anymore. I just want to walk to the library and post these. :) I'm loving RavenWings and SkyHunter. Wolves with wings. 33 Yeah. Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
Rei- black wolf with gold eyes. Has almost cat-like movements and grace. :)  
  
Drigger- White wolf with teal tiger's stripes. Rei's younger brother.  
  
RavenWings- Black wolf with black raven wings. Left eye if green and right is amethyst. DemonFire's sister(Same age as DemonFire)  
  
IcePaw- Black wolf with green eyes and white paw-pads.  
  
ShadowPaws- White wolf with black paws. Has brown eyes.  
  
SkyHunter- sky-blue wolf with sky-blue eagle wings. Her eyes are sometimes green and sometimes red. (DemonFire's eldest daughter) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Emerald Forest pack

Notes: ^.^ Yeah. Not much to say. This will be about Kenny's pack. Little pack. O.o Had to give him a little pack so he wasn't doing better than Rei XD Had to give Kai a bigger pack than Rei because Kai's supposed to be all tough and what-not. Supposed to be able to handle a lot of others. *Big grin* And I'm sorry to say that you wont see Kai and Rei again until I've introduced this pack, Tyson's pack, and Max's pack. *Grins*  
  
Devlinn Reiko- What's an after-communion party? O.o Never heard of one. *Wonders if it's in the dictionary* ^.^ Thanks. It came from my love of wolves, reading White Fang, and reading Child of the Wolves. I couldn't resist. Maybe I should sit down and read Julie of the Wolves again for inspiration...Hardee. Anyway. ^.^ Thanks for the review.  
  
Ashla- ^.^ Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Okay. Now...Chapter 3 :)  
  
United  
  
Chapter 3- The Emerald Forest pack  
  
Kenny's paws couldn't have been quieter as he crouched behind the doe. And, though hidden in the bushes and trees around the deer, Kenny knew his pack was there.  
  
The doe paused, seeming to sense that something wasn't quite right. With a snort, she started off again at a slow trot. Kenny resisted the urge to growl and followed, still moving low to the ground.  
  
As the deer passed under a large oak tree, Kenny waved his tail. With a snarl, something dropped down from the trees and landed on the doe's back. The doe cried out, and whirled around. To Kenny's satisfaction, the doe's eyes were wide in fear and shock.   
  
Kenny launched himself forward, slamming his paws into the deer chest. Startled, she reared up, only to fall backwards, nearly crushing Kenny's omega, Autumn. The mahogany-furred wolf managed to leap off of her back and land a few feet away. As the doe fell, the Beta female, Dizzi, emerged from the trees along with the Gamma female, Spring. (A/N: Oops. O.o Kenny's pack is all female 'cept him. XD Haha.)  
  
Kenny quickly ended the doe's life before sitting down. "That was easy." Kenny commented. Dizzi and Spring sat down on either side of him and Autumn sat on the other side of him.   
  
"Yeah. She must be young. We've hunted and failed with every other deer around here except the young ones. They never make it." Dizzi said, yawning and showing her long white fangs.  
  
"Indeed." Spring agreed. "Are we going to sit here and talk about it or are we going to eat?" She asked.  
  
"We'll eat." Kenny said, standing up and approaching the kill. Autumn did the same. Kenny's rule for eating was that whoever helped with the hunt was allowed to eat first. Since Dizzi and Spring hadn't gotten a chance to help, they stayed back while Kenny and Autumn ate their fill.   
  
When the two were done, they stepped away from the kill, allowing Dizzi and Spring to eat. As they did, Autumn lie down and Kenny made his way up the oak tree and out on to a thick branch to gaze at the Moonwatcher Valley below. His eyes fell on three wolf packs. Two seemed to be ready to fight and one stood on the other side of the Moonwatcher border and watched. Growling, Kenny realized that the Demon pack had returned.   
  
"Do you think they'll bother us?" Came Spring's voice from behind him. He looked back.  
  
"I cannot say. One can never be sure with DemonFire..." Kenny said, returning his gaze to the three packs across the valley.  
  
o.o Okay. So you kind of did see Kai and Rei in this. XD I lied. ^.^ But, anyway. Poor Kenny's stuck with three females in his pack. *Snickers* Oh! And YES. Kenny's wolf pack can climb trees. :) All of my packs have special skills. Kai's pack are the best fighters, Rei's can navigate mountains and rocks like there's no tomorrow, Kenny's can climb trees and...:) Can't tell you the others. Oh, and I guess two of Rei's can fly but that's only because they're originally from the Demon pack and most of the Demon pack have wings. *Nod nod* Thanks for reading and please review! Later! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Crystal Creek pack

Notes: o.o Almost forgot about this fic XD Oops. Yes, well, I haven't replied to an fic's reviews and I apologize for that. I've been forgetting to save them and been too lazy other times. ;.; I'll try to remember next time I'm on. Anyway, this is Max's chapter. o.o I can't assure you that it'll be all that long. It's just his introduction and his pack is...Beyond small XD Lol.  
  
United  
  
Chapter 4- The Crystal Creek Pack  
  
The sun that fell on the clear creek caused it to sparkle, half-blinding the gold-furred wolf that perched on a boulder in the center of it. From his position on the boulder, Max could see his two pack members, Draciel and RiverBlaze, stretched out across the creek to discourage the salmon from going any further downstream. Instead, they were forced to try and swim away from them. Upstream towards Max.   
  
The golden alpha returned his gaze to the water around him. The salmon swarmed around the boulder, struggling to move upstream and away from the wolves. Already, seven salmon lay dead on the riverbank, guarded by RiverBlaze's watchful eye. But that was hardly enough to feed the half-starved wolves. For the longest time, there had been no fish in the river for them to catch and they had tried to live on rabbits and birds, but that hadn't been enough. Now, with the return of the salmon, the wolves were determined to get all of the food they could possibly eat.  
  
With unbelievable speed, the alpha lunged at a huge salmon and clamped his jaws down on it. He carried it to the shore and set it down by the others, watching until it stopped struggling before returning to his boulder and continuing to gaze down at the salmon silently.  
  
"I smell demon wolves." RiverBlaze announced, her gaze never leaving the pile of fish.  
  
"They are pestering the Moonwatcher pack again." Max responded, catching sight of a particularly large fish. As soon as it was close enough, Max lunged, pinning it to the riverbed before shoving his muzzle below the water and closing his jaws around it.  
  
"Nice catch." Draciel complimented.  
  
Max set the salmon down with the others, once again watching it until it was done moving. "Thank you." He finally said as he turned back to his boulder and hoped on. "Seven more and we should be fine." Max told the other two.   
  
"I suppose it's a good thing we eat very little. One can hardly survive on fish alone." RiverBlaze commented.  
  
"I agree." Max said. The next twenty minutes was spent in silence apart from splashing and growling. Once all the fish were caught, the three wolves shook off and stood over their catch. But none of them were ready to eat. Ever since they had caught the scent of the demon pack, they had prepared to call one of the other packs to see what the problem was.  
  
Max threw back his head and howled, calling the other packs. The returning call came from both the MountainRage pack and the Emerald Forest pack. The demon wolves were demanding something of the Moonwatchers... Max howled again in an attempt to find out more. The Emerald Forest pack did not respond, a sign that they did not know what was being asked. But the Mountain Rage pack did. In their call, the Crystal Creek pack learned exactly what the demon wolves had returned for: Land.  
  
Not even a page in word XD Sorry. But, be warned. The Scorched Lands chapter, Tyson's, will be even shorter o.o I wonder what there is to do in Tyson's territory...Yeesh... Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review! Maybe I'll go type on WoD or something. That or BloodReaper...Dunno. ^.^ Later!  
  
Max: Golden wolf with blue eyes   
  
Draciel: Dark wolf, probably dark, dark purple or blue. Blue eyes. (Largest of the pack)  
  
RiverBlaze: Silver wolf with a blue streak like a blaze on a horse's head on her head. green eyes.  
  
They are all from the same litter. Weird, since they look nothing alike XD 


	5. Chapter 5 The Scorched Land pack

Notes: Not sure what to say right now...I want VC? O.o  
  
United  
  
5  
  
It almost made Tyson wonder if something was different about the fire that had destroyed his forests. From where he sat in the ashes, he gazed around at the burned and blackened trees of the Scorched Lands. The fire was still fresh in his memory, even though he'd been a pup. He remembered that it had killed his family and left him with only his sister, DarkEyes, and the pup sitter, Dragoon.  
  
As he looked around himself, he also began to wonder why the ashes of the fire had never the left the earth. Many burning winds came through his territory but none of the ash ever made it past the borders around his territory.   
  
A loud bark from below him drew his attention away from the tree-tops and down the forest's hill to his sister near the border. "What is it?"  
  
"The Demon wolves." DarkEyes responded.  
  
"I cannot understand you." Tyson said, standing up and trotting down the slope to stand before his sister. "What did you say?"  
  
"The Demon wolves. They have returned and demanded the Moonwatchers give up their land." DarkEyes responded. "Come see." DarkEyes turned and trotted off in the direction of the mountains. Tyson followed her to where the Beta Dragoon stood watching the two packs converse.  
  
"What does DemonFire want this time?" Tyson demanded as a gust of wind came down the slope behind them. He watched the ashes come off the ground where the wind caught them. They were carried to the marked border but they seemed to spin around as if the wind abruptly changed position. The ashes settled back on the ground near Tyson and he returned his attention to the two packs near the mountain border.  
  
"They have demanded that the Moonwatchers relinquish their land and leave." Dragoon said, speaking loud so Tyson could hear on the other said of DarkEyes. One of the Moonwatcher wolves looked back at them, blinking her amethyst eyes and waving her tail in a polite greeting before turning back to the problem before her pack.  
  
"Where do the Demon wolves expect them to go?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"To one of the territories around them." DarkEyes answered.  
  
"I don't think it matters, though. I have a feeling that the Demon wolves intend to claim all of our territories." Dragoon said.  
  
"I don't doubt that." Tyson said.   
  
"Would we allow them to share our territory if they asked us?" DarkEyes asked.  
  
"Yes." Tyson answered. "Only because I find it extremely dull up here and we could use a big of extra help in hunting. Even if they are an awfully large pack."  
  
"Makes you wonder what their alpha's like. Must be good if he can keep eight pack members in line without the help of an alpha female." Dragoon said.  
  
"Must be." Tyson and DarkEyes both said. "Come on. We're going to go see if we can help them get the Demons out of here. I'm sick of sitting around." Tyson said, starting forward. And, as if someone had set something off the in the minds of the three other pack alphas, they started forward with their packs in hopes of lending the Moonwatchers assistance.  
  
O.x Told you it'd be short. They'll hopefully be longer after this. Hum...None of the packs have ever gotten along but they all just sort of...made up their minds that they weren't going to stand around and watch the Demon wolves take the Moonwatcher's territory. :) Mostly because they don't want to have to share territory with them and they don't want the Demon wolves to have territory so close to theirs. .- This is going to be fun.  
  
Tyson- Navy wolf with hazel eyes. Has a red sort of splotch that starts above his eyes and reaches about half-way down his neck(It goes between his ears). He's missing part of his right ear and is partially deaf in both.  
  
Dragoon- Silver/white wolf with blue eyes. Larger than Tyson and DE.  
  
DarkEyes- Black wolf with deep blue or black eyes. Tyson's younger sister. 


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I'm really bad with saving reviews, aren't I? O.x Sorry about that. I'll TRY and remember to save them next time I'm online. Which would be whenever I post this...Yeah. O.o Anyway. :) You'll like this chapter, I think. First time you get to see the packs talk to each other. .- And we get to see how the alphas handle each other! Hehe. Hey. Are we not allowed to use asterisks? I thought I saw someone say that and I had a dream that all of my asterisks on my fanfics were replaced with 8s. Which is really creepy because I just realized that you use the 8 to make asterisks o.o I never noticed that before XD I just...did them o.o Weirdish. Yeah. Anyway. :) Read on and enjoy!  
  
United   
  
6  
  
"I highly recommend that you don't refuse our offer, Kai. I cannot assure that we wont find our own ways of getting it. Less...pleasant ways..." The Demon pack's leader growled, baring his fangs in a hellish grin.  
  
"Threaten me all you like, DemonFire. I'm not giving anything to you but an invitation to -leave-." Kai snarled, curling his lips back to display his own fangs. "GO."  
  
"You will regret your refusal, Kai." DemonFire said, letting out a barking laugh.   
  
"We don't care, DemonFire. Now LEAVE." Kai moved forward, the hackles along his neck and back rising.  
  
"As you wish." DemonFire opened his massive wings and launched into the air, followed by his growling pack. The Demon wolves hovered ominously over the pack, staring down at them before they spread out in different directions. DemonFire went to the burned territory of the Scorched Lands pack and swooped down on the pack, howling. They didn't moved from where they stood, only glared up at him. But, soon enough, another Demon joined his alpha and they managed to drive the three-wolf pack into the Moonwatcher Valley.  
  
Above the Mountain wolves, BlazingFury and ListlessWanderer, DemonFire's mate and beta female, circled above, harassing RavenWings and SkyHunter. Eventually, they, too, were driven from their side of the border into the Moonwatcher territory. It didn't take long before Kenny and Max's packs were forced into the Moonwatcher land as well.  
  
"Maybe you will learn your lesson now, Kai. See, the lands around you belong to us now. No longer are you five separate packs, but you are one. Enjoy yourselves..." Before Kai could respond, the Demon wolves had vanished into the surrounding lands.  
  
"Damnit!" Kai growled, turning to face Rei. The other alpha was glaring at him angrily.  
  
"This is -your- fault." Rei said. "If you'd have given in, we wouldn't be stuck here!" Rei looked around at the gathered backs then back at Kai.  
  
"That doesn't make it any better! The only place we'd have to go was to one of -your- territories! Besides, our land is the one place large enough to support this many wolves." Kai, reluctantly accepting the fact that he was stuck with them until they could find a way to get the lands back.   
  
"If this is going to work, we'll have to establish ranks. There can't be more than one alpha." Kenny said, coming forward. Tyson and Max followed suit until the five of them were in a loose circle. "How shall it be decided?"  
  
"A vote?" Max suggested.  
  
"I have a larger pack. That would be unfair." Kai said.  
  
"Good point." Max said, looking embarrassed. Rei, on the other hand, seemed slightly impressed that Kai had shot that idea down when it would have gone in his favor. It appeared that he had probably underestimated the other alphas...  
  
"It would be easiest to fight." Tyson said.  
  
"It would." Rei and Kenny agreed.  
  
"Then we will do that. The alphas should fight first, to get that settled. Then we can see who wants to fight for the other ranks..." Kai said.  
  
The other wolves nodded in agreement. "We'll fight two at a time, then? The one that isn't fighting will fight the first winner, and the winner of that will fight the winner of the other fight?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"Yes." The others chorused.  
  
"Who fights who?" Max asked.  
  
"I'll fight Kai." Kenny offered.  
  
"And I will fight Rei." Tyson said.  
  
"So, the first winner fights Max?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yes." Kai said. The mixed wolf packs moved out of the way to make room for the fighting alphas. When Kai and Kenny were facing each other and Tyson and Rei were as well, Max counted down from five and the fights began.   
  
Kai, not one to usually just jump in, stood there, watching Kenny. His eyes were locked on the forest wolf's front legs, waiting for the slightest twitch of muscle that might indicate movement. And he was ready when Kenny did choose the lunge. As the wolf came forward, Kai easily dodged him and spun around, slamming his muzzle against Kenny's neck and knocking him to the ground.  
  
Kenny leapt back to his feet and lashed out at Kai, his fangs bared for attack.  
  
Kai, having expected this, moved aside and struck out with his own fangs to grab the scruff of Kenny's neck and twist it, throwing him to the ground again so that Kai stood over him, snarling. Surprised that he'd been beaten so easily, Kenny bared his throat in submission and Kai stepped away, motioning to Max to come forward. Kenny counted off for them and, to Max's surprise, Kai leapt right into battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson was having trouble keeping up with Rei who was taunting him by leaping over his back every time he turned to find him. Due to the fact that Rei was a mountain wolf, he could jump unnaturally high. Spending his whole life leaping over boulders and rock walls had helped him. With a snarl of frustration, Tyson threw back his head in an attempt to grab Rei's belly. But Rei had expected the attack and he kicked him in the muzzle. Tyson yelped and moved away from Rei as the Mountain wolf landed and turned to face him.  
  
"Nice try." Rei said, waving his tail in apparent amusement. "You don't get out much, do you?"   
  
Tyson growled and lunged at him, expecting the other wolf to move out of the way. Instead, Rei lowered him self to the ground and lifted his head to grab Tyson's throat, pulling him the ground before rolling him onto his back and standing over him, teeth bared.  
  
"Damnit." Tyson bared his throat, a signal that he was giving up. Rei snorted and stepped to away to find Kai waiting for him. Max and Kenny were standing aside, looking irritable.   
  
"Ready?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kenny counted down and, when he was done, everyone was silent as the two wolves began the familiar act of circling each other cautiously. "Shall the defeated take the position as beta male?" Kai asked Rei as they continued to circle.  
  
"I think so." Rei responded, his eyes never leaving Kai's. "They can decided how they want to take care of the rest."  
  
"I agree." Kai and Rei stopped circling as if they'd agreed that they'd done enough laps. But neither of them wanted to attack first. A mistake would mean the loss of the alpha position. Despite this, Kai finally surged forward. Rei leapt over him, landing behind him and turned to face him as the other turned around.  
  
"Didn't you learn from watching Tyson?" Rei asked him.  
  
"I don't think so." Kai answered. Rei moved around him and Kai went to turn and face him. But Rei leapt over him from the side this time.   
  
"Me neither."  
  
For several minutes, Kai continued to try and turn towards Rei and Rei continued to leap over him. Until Kai finally saw his opening. It came when Rei leapt over him once again. As Rei was close to landing, Kai spun around to face him, pushing off the ground with his front paws to slam his shoulders into Rei's stomach.   
  
Rei, caught unawares, fell on his side and wasn't able to get up before Kai was over him, teeth bared in another familiar display. This time a display of authority.  
  
"You lied."  
  
"I did."  
  
"You had already decided how you'd take care of that."  
  
"I had."  
  
"You're good."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Modest, too."  
  
"Are we done yet?"  
  
"Yes." Rei bared his throat and Kai gave it a brief nip to finalize his victory and he stepped away. He was immediately greeted by his original pack who licked his chin happily and rubbed against his side. Since Kai was now the leader of the entire group of wolves, he received a total of twenty-three licks under his chin and his own scent was mixed with that of the others as they took turns rubbing against him.  
  
"Shall we take care of deciding the rest of the ranks?" Kenny asked as everything settled down.  
  
"Might as well do it now." Kai said, gazing around at the reformed pack. "But will we still be the Moonwatchers? It doesn't seem right."  
  
"No, it doesn't it." Rei agreed. "But what could we call it?"  
  
"The Emecis Valley." RavenWings murmured. Rei looked at her.  
  
"You mean..." SkyHunter trailed off, looking at her aunt. "It's not true, is it?"  
  
RavenWings looked at the five wolves who were all former alphas. "I'm starting to think it is..." RavenWings whispered.  
  
:) Oops. Looks like It's time to go watch hummingbirds. Oh, darn. I'm SO sorry! I never got to tell you what RavenWings and SkyHunter are talking about! 8Sighs8 That's too bad! Guess you'll just have to wait. Oh...Which reminds me...IB is on hiatus again. I thought DogsBody was due back on the 28 but it was due on the 20 so I had to give it back to my friend ;.; Really sorry...But, there's a good side. I wont be worrying about it now so I can finished up OE and Dranzer, update HoW when I'm supposed to, and try and regularly update United, WoD, Hesitating, and Communication :) Sorry. But thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
I don't want to do it, but I think I should. -Deep breath- I think I have to delete IB. Not only because I'm not able to post like I'd like to but, also, it's technically plagiarism. The plot doesn't belong to me and I think there are a lot of time where I took something straight out of the book ;.; So, I'm sorry but I wont be able to continuing updating it and it'll have to be deleted...  
  
Random fact:  
  
22% of man and women are caught doing this at work. What is it?  
  
Downloading 


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Yeah. It's been a long time. I've been busy with end-of-the-year projects and tests. This damn Biosphere project is WAY too hard. Even all of the REALLY smart people think it's too hard. X.x Nobody thinks it's easy. See, we're supposed to "create our own biosphere". But it not just the looks of it. We have to create a balanced diet, figure out how to keep the CO2 and Oxygen levels balanced, how to get water (can't have a water cycle because the clouds condense when they go over mountains. How do we have mountains in a biosphere?). We also have to find a way to get energy/electricity. Enough to run what appliances we have. We need a way to circulate the air. We need to be able to plant, we need to be able to feed our animals...etc, etc. It's REALLY confusing. Luckily, I have two good friends in my group who I trust to help. One of them being an A student in science and everything. And we're not picky. We all agreed that the only electric things we need are a way to cook food and a way to refrigerate it. We don't need light bulbs, washers, dishwashers, computer, etc. in the biosphere o.o Okay. Yeah. Anyway. Moving on. Uhm...You're all going to kill me...but I don't think I'll be continuing Hell On Wheels either. IB and HoW depend to much on when I have a book, or when a race comes on. And IB is plagiarism. HoW is too much work for me. I have to update it regularly and I can't always do that. If I didn't update it ever time we had a race, the chapter would be horrible because I'd have no inspiration...So, I'm sorry to say that I will be deleting IB and I will most likely delete HoW. ;.;   
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What were you and SkyHunter talking about earlier?" Rei asked RavenWings later, after the rest of the back ranks had been decided. As it turned out, there were many ranks that had doubles due to ties. Now, Rei was lying in the shade of one of the stray trees on a hill in the valley. On his right was RavenWings, wings stretched out on the ground. On his left, Drigger was half dozing and half watching Kai and his companion, Dranzer, mock-fight.  
  
"Back when we still lived with DemonFire and the pack and before ListlessWanderer lost her sanity, she told SkyHunter and I a prophecy that she said was yet to be fulfilled. It mentioned the joining of enemy packs in order to rid of a Dark pack. She calls them the pack of Emecis Valley."  
  
Rei was interested now. "Is ListlessWanderer an Oracle?" Rei asked.  
  
RavenWings shook her head. "No. Her grandmother was. The Prophecy was passed on to her. SkyHunter and I...we think that this pack...Our pack now... might be the one spoken of in the prophecy. Except...There's something missing..." RavenWings murmured, looking out at Kai. Dranzer had gone off to look for Chaser, leaving the Alpha to sit and watch the pack.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked her, following her gaze to Kai. It appeared, as Rei turned his gaze from Kai to the rest of the pack, that it had only been the alphas that had anything against each others. The rest of the packs seemed to be getting along fine. In fact, half of them had taken to chasing each other around the valley.  
  
"The Prophecy mentions the alpha and his mate. As far as I know, Kai has no mate. It would seem I'm right, too. NightRoamer, Kai's former Delta male, says Kai has never taken a mate and he seems dishearteningly disinterested in the females of his pack." RavenWings said, sighing. "So, maybe we aren't the pack the Prophecy speaks of."  
  
Before they could say anything more, a streak of charcoal shot across the valley, closely pursued by a red-furred Dranzer. When the first wolf, Chaser, went past Kai, the alpha surged to his feet and tore off after the young wolf. It appeared that Chaser was named well. He was shockingly fast. Too fast for Dranzer to catch but Kai soon caught up to him, shoving him to the ground. As they watched, Rei and his two pack-mates saw Dranzer trot up to join Kai and Chaser.   
  
The pup, waving his tail calmly, said something to Kai that earned him a gently swat on the nose. Leaping to his paws, Chaser licked Kai's chin and pranced off with Dranzer right behind him, shaking his head as he followed his pup. Once again, Kai sat down to watch the pack. After a few minutes, he stood again and tossed back his head, howling a summons for the pack.  
  
Dutifully, Rei, RavenWings, and Drigger stood and trotted down the hill as the rest of the pack gathered around Kai. Once everyone was there, Kai spoke. "Which packs are able to hunt deer?" Kai asked.  
  
Tyson and Kenny announced that both of their packs were deer hunters. Max reluctantly admitted that the only thing his three pack members could do was fish and Rei told them that they could hunt the mountain goats but they had no experience with deer.  
  
Kai looked thoughtful. "We may only need to take down three deer...One for both mine and Rei's packs...and another for two of your packs combined. The last pack can share with the rest of us. How do your two packs hunt?" Kai asked Kenny and Tyson.  
  
"We usually have one or two of us in trees while the others chase a deer under the trees for the others to attack from above. We find that the quickest." Kenny replied.  
  
"We run them until they're too tired to go further. Then we take them down." Tyson said. "The endurance comes from having nothing better to do than run." He added. This got a smile from everyone, even Kai and Rei.  
  
"Alright. Kenny, why don't you guys go through your normal routine. Max, you and your pack can help either Tyson or Kenny. Help them herd or tire out a deer. Rei, I'd appreciate it if your pack would split up and help out everyone." Kai said to Rei. Despite the fact that they were one pack now, they all still had there separate packs. Though everyone was Kai's pack, when on their own, doing their own thing, they were their old packs again.  
  
"Sure." Rei said. He turned to his pack, giving them directions. He himself was determined to hunt with Kai. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that he should get to know the alpha better. Besides, who better to learn deer hunting from than the alpha?  
  
When Kai gave the signal, the pack split up, each group searching for a deer to go after. As large as the herd was, three deer per meal would quickly deplete the supply of food. They would have to wait until they absolutely need to eat before they took another three deer down. Or they would have to find another source of food.  
  
Once Kai's group had picked out the deer they wanted, Chaser shot forward, dodging kicks and bites from the herd as he scared the deer away from the herd. Once the herd had moved away from the stray deer, Kai waved his tail at Dranzer and WinterDrifter. Together, they chased the deer to the hill that Rei had been on earlier. Rei saw no logic in this maneuver. If the deer was on the hill, she would be above them and could easily come down on them.   
  
But, as he was closely following Kai because he didn't recognize the Alpha's hunting signals, he realized what they were doing. It was a trick. The deer may think she had the advantage, being about Dranzer, Winter Drifter and Chaser as she climbed the hill, but Kai and Rei would be coming up the other side of the hill to get behind the deer while BlackWind, MistRunner, NightRoamer, and RainStorm caught her attention on her left and right.  
  
Since she was busy keep her eyes on the seven wolves in front of her and on both sides, she didn't notice Kai and Rei behind her.  
  
"We're going to grab on to her legs." Kai whispered in Rei's right ear. "Grab her right above the hoof and pull as soon as you get hold. He first reaction will be to kick, and they react fast. The combination of us pulling and her kicking should set her off balance. But don't let go of her when she's down. She'll get you in the muzzle if you do. Wait until Dranzer is sure she's dead." Kai said, his voice barely audible. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Rei whispered.   
  
"I should teach you my signals if you plan on continuing hunting with us." Kai whispered. But, for the time being, Kai just bumped his shoulder against Rei's and the two soundlessly came forward, reaching the deer, grabbing her above the hooves, and pulling back forcefully as she kicked. Sure enough, she lost her balance and fell over. Kai was forced to lie on his side, his head twisted to keep his grip on her leg. Rei was on his stomach, not letting go. Both wolves had he legs pulled back as far as they would go.  
  
Dranzer moved in and quickly killed the doe. "She's done." Dranzer announced. Rei released his hold and stood up, looking hassled but proud of his contribution to the hunt. Kai let go of his leg, got his muzzle out from under it, and rolled over to stand up and shake himself.   
  
"Nice work, Rei." Kai complimented. "You did better than I did on my first hunt."   
  
WinterDrifter laughed. "Yes, but your father made you lead it your first time." Winter reminded Kai.  
  
Kai's lips curled back in annoyance. "Yeah. Don't remind me. You guys just -had- to choose the male, didn't they?" Kai growled.  
  
RainStorm came up to him and shoved him towards Rei a bit, grinning. "Yeah, we did. It was pretty funny, too. Your brother was oblivious to the fact that it was a male and it wasn't weak from foaling." RainStorm said. "And then, when it bit you, your got really angry and tore his throat out."   
  
"Shut up, Rain." BlackWind growled, annoyed. "I was too young to know the difference. "And I think Kai was already angry in the first place. The bite just added on to the problem."   
  
"Can we eat?" Chaser asked, getting irritated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kai sighed, stepping forward to eat. Rei followed the example of the rest of the pack and sat down to wait. Kai didn't take long, and once he stepped away and sat down next to Rei, the pack looked at Rei. "Go for it. We go by rank." Kai said.  
  
"But I'm not in your pack." Rei answered, feeling awkward.  
  
"We still consider you higher than us. You're higher than us in the entire pack, so we feel that you are higher than us here, too." MistRunner answered.  
  
"I thought I was going to eat with my pack?" Rei said.  
  
Kai shrugged. "You can if you want. We're not saying you to have to share with us. We just thought you might want your share of what you helped take down."  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile. He had completely underestimated the personalities of the other packs. Waving his tail happily, Rei stepped forward to have his share.  
  
Okay. I have some changes to make.  
  
BlackWind- Kai's brother. Same age.  
  
MistRunner- Not related to Kai, NightRoamer's sister. Same age.  
  
NightRoamer- MistRunner's brother. Same age  
  
RainStorm-. Kai's and Black's younger sister.   
  
WinterDrifter- Chaser's mother  
  
Chaser- Winter's son  
  
Uhm...Not sure if there's anything else... :) I'm liking this. My love of wolves is really helping. Think I might give you guys the link to my deviant art gallery so you can see the picture of wolf-Kai's head and neck that I drew. :) Give you a better idea of how he looks .- Thanks for reading and please review Later! 


End file.
